Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog
Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog was a short-lived custom Mercury monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment that only ran in 2016. Its name was influenced from the cancelled Beware of the Junkyard Dog monster truck, the truck that was originally meant to become the first Monster Mutt in 2003. It was driven by Dustin Brown for the 2016 Fox Sports 1 Championship Series, as well as competing at Monster Jam World Finals 17. It won racing at Atlanta and donuts in St. Louis on the 2016 Fox Sports 1 Championship Series. The truck has since retired as the chassis was converted to Jon Zimmer's Dragon in 2017, which was in turn replaced by the former Grave Digger 26 chassis the following year. Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Crush It! Trivia * Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog, and its original design, Beware of the Junkyard Dog, both share the same logo for the "Junkyard Dog" portion of the name. * There was only ever a single body created for the truck. Regardless if it crashed or rolled over, the same body would be repaired and stitched back together, further adding to the "junkyard" theme of the truck. * The chassis is the 2015 edition of Monster Mutt. This was done so Dustin Brown could keep his chassis and the mercury body. * The Theme song for World Finals 17 is a remix of "''Giving the Dog a Bone" ''by AC/DC. However, it only plays the chorus on loop due to the graphic nature of the song. It also opens up with a segment of "''Who Let the Dogs Out?" ''by Baha Men. * For some reason, Junkyard Dog didn’t have a separate theme song, it used the same theme as the regular Monster Mutt. * Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog is the only Monster Mutt to not use the 3D body unlike the other three Monster Mutts. However, on the World Finals 17 pit party map it can be seen on the 3D Monster Mutt body render. This was only for the purpose of having it on the map. * At 3 months (specifically 105 days from its debut to its final show), Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog is the second shortest lived main series Monster Jam truck to compete, with NWO which lasted 2 months being the first. The truck's first show was on January 9, 2016 at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia, while its final event was on April 24, 2016 at the Bubba Raceway Park in Ocala, Florida. It is unknown why the truck was discontinued. Gallery CVLCPTTWEAAZVnz.jpg large.jpg|Original render 383178 orig.png 1457223 orig.png 8440822 orig.png 12509194 935137363240344 405009973119191607 n.jpg|At its debut in Atlanta IMG 3830.JPG 12593687_502931149909773_1312019414391453934_o.jpg 33085407_990299224457432_7038292255190286336_n.jpg 12885717_1272587679425178_6065381692748721015_o.jpg 13040835_10209966284260536_7338681341430925835_o.jpg 18739669_620630448129689_1436716811961469074_n.jpg 15740855 999336880209961 1226688673687306205 n.jpg 14117754_1074430895939002_7512643183958381909_n.jpg|At its final show in Ocala Unnaxcvmed.png|Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog creatures character S-l1600-2-1492639955.jpg|Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog Hot Wheels Toy 1_de05fde1a3f7bd23530bdb490493b018.jpg|Junkyard Dog crew shirt with mascot IMG 5512.jpg|Junkyard Dog on the 3D Monster Mutt body as seen on the World Finals 17 pit party map Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Retired Trucks Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2016 Category:American Trucks Category:Mercury Trucks